Noxlumi
by Noxlumi
Summary: Ten years after graduation and no one is who they appear to be. Who is this mysterious woman? What is a Noxlumi?
1. NOXLUMI: The beginning

This is my first story shared within a fandom. Please be gentle. I do not own Harry Potter or any of its characters, though I could dream.  
  
This story takes place about ten years after Harry, Hermione, and Ron graduate. Hermione is currently the Defense Against the Dark Arts (DADA) professor, and has been for a few years. More information will present itself within the story.  
  
This is not beta'd and I'm just throwing this out here, because if I don't then I'll write some, delete it and be mad at myself for not finishing. This way I have a reason to continue if people are interested. Enough of my babbling, on with the story.  
  
NOXLUMI: Chapter 1-- The beginning  
  
Severus was not the type of man you would suspect of taking naps in the middle of a spring afternoon, but at that particular moment, he just so happened to be dosing off on his lush sofa with a stack of third year papers in his lap. His mind was just fogging with whispers of dreams, when there was a rather loud and sudden knock.  
  
"Professor Snape, sir?" Hagrid's voice boomed through the door. It followed with yet another loud pounding.  
  
Snape shook off the sleep and headed for the door.  
  
"Professor Sir."  
  
"I'm coming," Snape growled as he reached the door and flung it open with a snarl on his face. "What is so important that you must disturb me by practically tearing down my door?"  
  
"Sorry Professor, I didn't realize you were sleeping, it's just that a lady arrived here not too long ago, and when Dumbledore saw her, said that you must be fetched immediately."  
  
Any weariness that Severus might have still been clinging too was suddenly gone at the mention of a woman.  
  
"A lady? What is so special about this woman that Albus would see a purpose in beckoning me?"  
  
"I don't know sir, she didn't look too good when she arrived, Dumbledore took her to Madame Pomfrey."  
  
Severus's mind was reeling. He had already grabbed his robe by the door before he responded.  
  
"I guess if the Headmaster summons, I should obey. Lead the way Hagrid."  
  
*******  
  
"Isfal miyon, isfal miyon, denon, aler denon." The woman kept muttering the same phrase over and over again. ("It's my fault, my fault, dead, all dead.")  
  
"Albus, I can't heal her if she won't stay still, and let me help her." Pomfrey complained. Albus Dumbledore stepped in front of the girl and in a very fatherly gesture placed a hand on each shoulder.  
  
"Shh, we aren't going to harm you. This here is Madame Pomfrey and she is going to try and help you heal some of those injuries. Do you understand?"  
  
The woman's eyes were still filled with tears as they silently ran down her face, she looked at the old man, "Miy bah nilloshan." She looked into his eyes and could tell that he meant for no harm to come to her. Something in his eyes brought forth a feeling of familiarity and she simply fell silent and allowed the medi-with to do her work. It was at this time that Hagrid and Snape came into the wing. ("I don't understand you.")  
  
"Now, what is so important that I must be dragged from the only."  
  
"Severusin?" a small voice from the bed whispered surprise evident in the voice.  
  
"Ecsuli miyo sheva ro?" The young woman asked with more confidence though she was still shaking silently. ("Can you tell me where I am?")  
  
"Tala mine vee bah." He said as he reached her bedside, "Safe," he whispered as he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead. "Prahn, bah rov dram tey." ("You are with me." "Sleep, you are safe now.")  
  
********  
  
The next morning:  
  
"Minerva, you won't believe what I just overheard a fourth year telling his friends." Hermione chuckled as she poured herself a hot cup of coffee from the pot.  
  
Minerva's curiosity was peeked. She was always up for a good piece of gossip especially when it was from the student body. A simply questioning, "Oh?" was all the interest she displayed though.  
  
"Apparently word is spreading that Snape has canceled all of his classes for the week because he has a 'previous engagement with a woman.' I believe were the boy's exact words." Hermione began to laugh as Minerva's face simply soured. Hermione didn't see the look as she simply chuckled on as she poured in her sugar and milk. "I didn't have the heart to break it to the children that it was most likely a lie Peeves came up with to torment them."  
  
"I guess you haven't heard then."  
  
Hermione's light hearted spirit sunk at the somber tone her colleague used. "Heard what?"  
  
"The Headmaster said it would be best if Severus not teach for a while. well, while the elder is here."  
  
"Elder? But they don't even..."  
  
At that moment in time, Severus Snape himself decided to enter the staff room.  
  
"They don't even what Professor? Have you lost your grip on the English language so much that it renders you incapable of completing a simple sentence?"  
  
"Severus," she nodded her rather curt greeting.  
  
"I assume by your silent partner and the look on your face, that you don't want to be found the fool by finishing what you wanted to say. Perhaps I can finish what you were thinking for you, since you seem to be lax in doing so yourself. I believe you were about to tell Minerva here that there are no such things as elders, that they are only wizard lore to scare young children, and even if the Noxlumi did in fact exist they would not waste their time with endeavors with someone like myself. Is that an approximation of your thoughts, Professor Granger?"  
  
As Snape made his speech, he strode over to where Hermione was standing. She looked him straight in the eye. "Thank you Professor, for putting my thoughts so eloquently, I would have never been able to express them without you. You may believe whatever you may like, I however do not believe in the existence of the Noxlumi, and find that the whole idea is absurd. I am sorry that you are so naive that you can't even tell when someone is pulling the wool over your eyes. Do you go around believing everyone who tells you they're a Noxlumi?"  
  
Hermione smirked at him. She felt a tad elated that she finally duped Snape at his own game. What she expected for a response was a scowl or some other form of insult. What she was not expecting, was exactly what she got. Instead, she saw his lips turn up in somewhat of a smile, and what could have been deciphered as either a snort or a rather curt chuckle.  
  
"Severus," Minerva decided to interrupt.  
  
"Yes, Minerva, do you have something to add to Ms. Granger's comments?"  
  
"I wasn't." Minerva looked at her cup with a bit of sorrow in her eyes. "Does she know?" She finally whispered still not able to look up.  
  
Hermione was still fuming at Snape, but when Minerva asked Snape about whether the woman knew (Knew what she had no idea). She saw sorrowfulness pass within his eyes that she didn't understand. "Know what," she voiced unintentionally.  
  
Anger flashed across his face, "Nothing you need concern yourself with." He then turned his attention back to Minerva weariness finally catching up with the tumult of emotions he endured within just the few minutes he came into the staff room. "Miloza does not remember anymore than what." His voice cracked as if he couldn't finish. He stood up straighter. "She doesn't know, and I do not wish her to, ever."  
  
"I'm truly sorry Severus. I."  
  
"Yes, well, there's nothing to do about it, now is there. If you will excuse me, I have papers to grade."  
  
As soon as Snape left the lounge, Hermione turned her frustration towards Minerva. "What the hell was that all about? Is anyone going to tell me what is going on around here?"  
  
"Hermione, I don't think I should be the one to tell you."  
  
"Tell me what?"  
  
"The young lady that arrived here last night, well, you heard Severus refer to her as Miloza. She was once. is.. I don't quite know how to put it. She wasn't always an elder, she was once a very prominent young lady, a daughter, a wife, a sister. Severus's sister, Miloza Serene Snape was blessed, leaving a rather distraught Severus to fare for himself."  
  
"I thought Snape was an only child."  
  
"No dear he was simply one of the 9 children the Snape family produced. He just happens to be one of the few of his siblings that survived."  
  
"Did his siblings die during the first war?"  
  
"No," Minerva cradled her saucer and cup. "I really don't think I should be telling you this. Perhaps Albus should."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
********  
  
I know weird, right? I do have a whole plot worked out in my head. Do you want to know what happens next? Let me know and I shall expand. 


	2. NOXLUMI: Knowledge and Memories

Sorry if this story is a little hard to follow, I jump around a bit in the timeline. I went back and made a few corrections and adjustments on the first chapter.  
  
I know this chapter is short, unfortunately I didn't have much time to write and I wanted to update somewhat regularly. Thank you for the reviews.  
  
Like before, still don't own 'em. No money for me. :(  
  
On with the story.  
  
NOXLUMI: Chapter 2-- The Difference between Knowing and Remembering  
  
Earlier that day:  
  
Miloza woke up the next morning exhausted. Her head ached and she felt as if her soul had just been dragged through hell. Blinking back the sleep, she saw Severus sitting in a nearby chair. Memories surged through her mind, jumbled as if the vision before her was merely a ghost.  
  
"Severusin?"  
  
At hearing his name, Snape turned his attention to the bed. He stood and walked slowly to his sister. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he cracked a rare small smile.  
  
"Fa Miloza, Miy ro shevv." ("Yes Miloza, I am here.")  
  
"Miy tson krow" ("I can't go back.")  
  
"Miy lau." ("I know.")  
  
Miloza looked up at Severus, a silent tear running down her cheek.  
  
"Zine, bah miyo nilloshan. Ten vee denon. Ten vee aler denon, da isfal miyon." ("No, you don't understand me. They are dead. They are all dead, and it's my fault.")  
  
"Ecsuli miyo fie bos?" ("Can you tell me what happened?")  
  
"Zine, miy nillo remini. Aler miy lau vin isfal miyon. Mayno nilloduser, biy kulen miyon braunt, kulen miy frahc zler bah rau." ("No, I don't remember. All I know is it's my fault. Maybe not directly, but because of my actions, because I wished to seek you out.")  
  
"Parli fairn bah scie mine zlern rau?" ("Why would you risk seeking me out?")  
  
"Miy lau bah nilloshan, biy miy remini quosa, memzor miy nillosecsuli vee miyon. Nar miy ora bahn lindar, miy remini chown ti sophon. Miy lau miy nilloshan gry, biy miy lau miy stairn ors miy unos vrin....."("I know you don't understand, but I am remembering things, memories that I can't even tell if they are my own. When I hear your language, I remember it as if in shadows. I know that I can't understand the words, but I also know that I should or perhaps that I once did. I dream that I have the answers, but wake with only questions. Noxlumi are supposed to be the light amongst the dark, the comfort that settles in gloom, and yet I find myself consumed by darkness as if my own light will die without knowing.")  
  
"Parli .." ("Why would you think I had the answers?") "Kulen bah.." ("Because you are the one connection to this world that I remember. I know you are my safety, and yet I don't even know how we met.")  
  
"Hian."("We can talk later, you need your rest.") Severus did not want to hear any protests, so he simply stood up and walked out of the infirmary. Once the door was shut behind him, He leaned his head against the door and let the cold of the oak sink in.  
  
***FLASHBACK***  
  
Ten year old Miloza was running through the Snape mansion dragging a seven year old worn out Severus behind her. "Hurry Sev," she kept on pleading. "You have to go faster."  
  
"But won't Daddy be mad if."  
  
"Daddy's already mad."  
  
It was then they heard the screams, three loud pitched screeches echoing in the halls. Miloza stopped dead in her tracks, catching Severus off guard, so that he ran into her. He barely heard her cry of "Oh no," before she began racing back towards where they just fled.  
  
"Wait for me, Milly." He called out to her as he ran after her retreating back. The screaming did not stop, and was only intensified as a whimper or two was added to the mix. When he finally caught up, he saw his sister crying, though her sobs wear drowned at by what he now saw was his three oldest sister's screams. Looking on in terror, he saw through the crack in the door his father cast the Cruciastic. The one curse uttered from his mouth and his sisters bodies contorted in pain. He looked over to Miloza who looked as if she were about to run in the room to try and stop their father. Before she could, Severus swiftly put his arms around her in a tight embrace. "Don't go, Milly, don't go. You're safe. You're safe."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
*********  
  
*(Author's note: The language Severus and Miloza are speaking is completely of my own making. I am trying to keep it constant. I have even made up rules on grammar and such, but any language is vast, so please bear with me. Also, I will be writing out all the dialogue in the noxlumin language, but decided not to post the whole dialogue except only in part with the English translation in parenthesis. Even anyone does want to see the actual language I can send it separate. Thank you very much.)* 


	3. NOXLUMI: Relative information

Small Disclaimer in Chapter 1  
  
Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate any and all feedback, including the bad. I try to fix any mistakes or simply adjust horrid writing for the benefit of the story.  
  
Now presenting:  
  
NOXLUMI: Chapter 3-- Relative information.  
  
Hermione's head was spinning with all the new revelations that were unearthed that day. Her classes seemed to drag on forever, as she found herself spacing out in the middle of a lecture on vampires. She just barely remembered to assign reading for the next class, when the bell rang, signaling the end of classes for the day.  
  
"Please read the next two chapters for the next class." She told her students as they gathered the rest of their belongings. She smiled as she heard the collective groan.  
  
"I could choose to give a quiz if the assignment was not satisfactory," she told the classes retreating back. She could sense their eyes rolling into the back of their head. Heading back to her desk to gather her papers, she heard a small cough. Jumping in the air, she turned around wand out. Standing before her was one of her favorite pupils. "Sorry Miss Silver, you startled me. Was there something, I could help you with?"  
  
Jessica Silver shuffled on two feet, before looking her teacher in the eye. "Well, I was wondering, well, we all were wondering.are the rumors really true? Is there an elder here?"  
  
"It appears so."  
  
The look on Ms. Silvers face was contemplative as if trying to decipher why there would be an elder at Hogwarts. "Will we be learning how to defend ourselves against it?"  
  
"First off, her name is Miloza, she is a human being just as you or me, she just happens to have a gift some us do not possess. Secondly, do you really believe the Headmaster would purposefully allow anyone or anything in this school that would bring harm to his teachers or students?"  
  
Jessica shook her head no, but still looked a bit frightened at the prospect of their being a noxlumi in the school.  
  
"May I ask you a question, Ms. Silver?"  
  
"Of course, ma'am."  
  
"What makes you so afraid of the noxlumi?"  
  
"When I was young, my mother used to tell me stories about how one came and took my grandfather away. She said that when he came back, he was empty and crazy. He passed away two days later."  
  
"I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"It's okay, I never really knew grandfather that well. I just don't want to image what could have driven my grandpa mad. I'm sure it is something I would not want to go through."  
  
"If it will make you feel better, I will go and talk with the elder and see if she will enlighten us on exactly what she does and why she does it. I will also do additional research so that I can teach you ways to defend yourself against any spell they might use, if it becomes necessary. Would that make you feel better?"  
  
A smile grew on Jessica's face. "Yes ma'am, thank you."  
  
"Now off you go. Fly, work, eat, study, sleep, anything just out of my classroom." Hermione emphasized her point by grabbing the rest of her parchments and shooing Ms. Silver out of the door.  
  
She watched her student race to catch up with a friend as she locked and warded her classroom behind her. With a sigh, she turned and started towards the infirmary. She didn't think this was a good idea. Besides, she had no idea how well Pomfrey's patient was faring. Minerva wasn't much help earlier either.  
  
**FLASHBACK TO EARLIER THAT DAY**  
  
"What happened?" Hermione asked, shocked that Severus even had siblings.  
  
"Severus has led a rough life, I do not think he would like for me to indulge the details. Even I don't know how much that family has been through. He has his reasons, and I'll respect that. He's done everything possible to ensure his survived whatever trauma was inflicted, and his soul has paid the price. I can only begin to guess how he must be feeling to see her again, and in such a state as she arrived. Pomfrey had a hard time healing." Minerva's eyes glazed over as if she was remembering things she'd rather forget.  
  
Hermione waited patiently for anymore explanation. Minerva finally looked back up as if shocked to see her there. "Yes, I think it best, that we simply leave what's past, past."  
  
Hermione was frustrated. She was sure that Minerva would never intentionally keep anything of importance from her; but she hated having an unsolved mystery before her, especially when it was only a mystery to her. Instead of letting it go, she stormed out of the lounge and headed straight for her classroom.  
  
"END FLASHBACK"  
  
Before she even realized, Hermione was outside of the infirmary. She was actually quite glad Jessica asked her about the elder, because it gave her an excuse should she run into Severus or Minerva. She was simply taking a scholarly look into Miloza's life, nothing personal whatsoever.  
  
Walking in, she immediately noticed the medi-witch helping out a first year she recognized from Hufflepuff. She patiently waited until she noticed her.  
  
"Ah, Hermione, dear, is there something I can help you with? Are you feeling well?"  
  
"I'm perfectly fine, I actually came to inquire after your patient."  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The elder who arrived last night?"  
  
"Ah much better, though quite a few days of rest wouldn't do any harm."  
  
"Ah good, than you wouldn't mind if I visited for a bit?"  
  
"Not that it would do any good, but Severus should be along shortly if you wanted to wait. She's the second closed curtain on your left."  
  
"Thank you Poppy, I think I'd rather visit without his aid."  
  
Poppy simply snorted and went back to look after what looked like a third year with a few too many boils.  
  
Setting her belongings on a table, Hermione opened up the curtain and stepped towards the bed.  
  
*******  
  
This story will get a bit darker and deeper in the next couple of chapters.probably more so with Chapter 5 than 4 simply so I can smooth over a transition. ;) Again, hope you enjoy or at least are entertained in some small degree.  
  
I'll try to update again tomorrow. 


	4. NOXLUMI: Understandings and Agreements

Sorry I haven't updated sooner. This is only a short bit, but I wanted to upload something so no one thinks I've forgotten about this. Life is extremely hectic, but if I'm not too tired at the end of the day, I write. C'est la vie.  
  
Again this is not beta'd. I wish I owned Snape, but alas I don't.. blah blah blah..  
  
NOXLUMI: Chapter 4-- Understandings and Agreements  
  
Miloza looked up towards her visitor with a smile on her face, expecting Severus, when she saw a young lady enter her smile faltered.  
  
"Hello, I know you don't know me, but well.my name is Hermione Granger and I work here at Hogwarts.." Hermione suddenly stopped, noticing the confused look on the woman's face. "I hope you're feeling better."  
  
Hermione was confused. The looks she was receiving from Miloza were not entirely comfortable. She felt as if she could get a better response out of a wall than the woman lying in the bed.  
  
"I know you're probably waiting for your brother, but if I could just take a few minutes of your time."  
  
Hermione took the frosty silence as a sign that she should continue, and so did.  
  
"I was actually hoping that you would be so kind as to enlighten my students and I about what you do."  
  
At that time, she heard a rustle of curtain and whipped about to see a rather shocked Severus. It was quickly covered up by a sneer  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I was simply visiting your sister."  
  
"You've simply wasted your time, Ms.Granger, I suggest you leave before you waste mine as well."  
  
("Severusin! Finally! Do you know this woman? Is she lost?")  
  
Severus turned his attention to the bed and smiled at his sister.  
  
("You could say that.")  
  
("She's been talking since the moment she stepped in here.")  
  
"Um, excuse me, I'm sorry, Miloza?" Hermione cut in as politely as possible.  
  
Both Snape and Miloza looked up at Hermione. Snape looked absolutely raving and Miloza looked stunned. She then turned her glare toward Severus.  
  
("How does she know my name?")  
  
("I told her.")  
  
Miloza raised an eyebrow at Snape with a bit a humor behind the gaze.  
  
"And you told me that I lost my grip on the English language, would you care to gain yours back?" Hermione asked in frustration.  
  
"When I told you Professor that you were wasting your time, I meant it. Miloza does not understand our language."  
  
"She is your sister, how can she."  
  
("What is she saying, Severusin?")  
  
Severus looked between the two women.  
  
("We are simply arguing.) As for you Granger, I would appreciate you not delving into my personal life. Any information about my background is mine alone to give. Miloza doesn't even remember that she can speak English, let alone that I'm her brother, and not that it is any of your business but I would rather like to keep it that way."  
  
"Oh."  
  
("If she isn't lost, what did she come here for?")  
  
("Apparently she came to visit, word spreads fast around here, a Noxlumi in a school is something to talk about.")  
  
("So I'm at Hogwarts then.")  
  
"How did." He looked back at Hermione, his face red with anger. "OUT!"  
  
"Granger?" Miloza questioned. Looking at Miloza, she continued. ("Was there something you wanted?")  
  
Hermione than looked at Snape, trying not to smile at her small triumph, but then realized she hadn't a clue of what she just said. Getting out her wand, she was about to cast a translation charm when Snape reached out and covered her wand with his hand.  
  
"She wants to know why you are here."  
  
"If you'd let me, I could find out what she said on my own."  
  
"I know this is hard for you to grasp, but casting that charm could do more damage than you might intend." His voice still had that same edge to it, but it bordered on sincere pleading. It was something she never would have expected from Snape. Hermione's expression softened but she still did not lower her wand.  
  
"Please," It was in that moment, as Hermione put her wand away that any hatred Severus and Hermione had for each other withered, and in it's place a somewhat uncomfortable understanding was formed.  
  
"I came here to ask if you would be so kind as to enlighten my class as to what it is exactly you do within the Noxlumi."  
  
As Hermione spoke, Snape translated.  
  
When Snape finished, he waited to translate the reply, but had to wait for Miloza to calm down her laughter.  
  
("What does she expect me to do? Hold a demonstration?")  
  
("I believe she wants for you to explain what you do, not adjust their souls.")  
  
Miloza simply nodded in response.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
She knew she shouldn't be frustrated. She was the one who was invading within something very personal between two members of a family that was apparently torn apart by some sort of horrible tragedy, but she couldn't stand this snickering behind her back.  
  
"Though I am reluctant in her decision, she will honor your request. Good day."  
  
"Good day. And, thank you." With that said, Hermione left brother and sister to catch up. She knew that Severus would be coming to see her soon after his visit. With any understanding with a Snape there were bound to be restrictions.  
  
******  
  
Thanks again for reviews. I'm slowly but surely fixing mistakes in previous chapters as I update. So if you find an error, I will try to get to it as I update with other chapters.  
  
Reviews are fun, they make me smile, and inspire me to write more. :) 


	5. NOXLUMI: The Death

Short, choppy, will be fixed later, but wanted to go on with the story before my constitution said not to write anymore.  
  
So..  
  
NOXLUMI: Chapter 5-- The Death  
  
Once Hermione left, Miloza turned to Severus.  
  
("I don't like her.")  
  
Severus laughed full out while nodding his head.  
  
("There, I will not argue. She's insufferable.")  
  
("That's not why I don't like her. She doesn't . I don't know quite how to put it into words. I've been dealing so much with emotions within the order.")  
  
("So, you feel like you don't like her. Well, that's a better reason than simple pretense, I guess. Why did you agree then?")  
  
("For myself.")  
  
Severus looked down at his hands, he knew he had been stalling the inevitable, but he had to know, for both of their sakes.  
  
("What happened, Miloza?") He asked this while still looking down at his hands.  
  
Miloza looked away at some distant point even she wasn't aware quite where. ("I drew too much")  
  
("The elders are they still.")  
  
("They are intact, but their one being has been demolished. It shook me deep. I just remember sensing great death, and this vast wave of guilt fell upon me, and then suddenly I found myself barely able to move or breath. When the light finally faded, I was just outside the gates here.")  
  
("You told me earlier that you were thinking of me.")  
  
("I.")  
  
Miloza looked up into Severus' eyes. Tears were silently flowing down her cheeks. She reached out and sent an errant hair behind his ear. ("I'm so sorry, Severusin. I'm just so sorry.")  
  
Severus stiffened, and backed away.  
  
("She came to us with the plea, we did not seek her out. Zarah's soul was already on the brink.")  
  
"No," Severus shook his head repeating the mantra.  
  
("I was not expecting.I did not realize our souls were linked until it was too late. A jumble of images floated. I didn't know I was still drawing. I promise. I didn't realize..")  
  
Snape didn't hear what Miloza realized, he stormed out, practically flying towards the dungeons. His thoughts were going a faster than he could comprehend. The only comprehensible thought that ran through his head, was to make sure Zarah was still alive. He did not mean to save one sister's life only to kill his other. He practically knocked down 12 students, Madame Hooch and Hermione on his way to his private lab. Once inside, he began to rip the place apart looking for the key. Where in the hell did he put the key.  
  
"Why don't you simply accio whatever you're looking for."  
  
He looked up to find Hermione at the door, she looked around at his room with a look almost like pity on her face.  
  
"It's warded against such simple charms." He did not even bother to give her a scathing look. That bothered Hermione.  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
Snape simply put his face in his hands and sighed. "You can't."  
  
"Perhaps simply talking will help you."  
  
"Words, so innocent without the medium of beings. Words are cruel Ms. Granger, and I do not wish to share them in any possible way. May Urd be cursed in all of her days."  
  
At that moment, Albus appeared out of no where. "Severus, there is someone here to see you."  
  
***********  
  
I know, there is a lot that still needs explaining, but it will all make sense in the end. thank you to those who are reading, and great big telepathic hugs to those who are reviewing.  
  
Also, I know that Snape and Hermione seem somewhat out of character towards the end of this chapter, but they aren't. like I said before, there is still a lot that is yet to be uncovered. Do not worry I have it all worked out in my head. It is going to be a bumpy ride.  
  
Miloza isn't what you might expect. no one is. mwahahaha 


	6. NOXLUMI: New Revelations

NOXLUMI: Chapter 6-- New Revelations  
  
Hermione watched in a frightened fascination as Snape had his wand drawn out so fast and pointed at who looked to be a man in his forties. She gasped as she heard Snape muttering the Avada under his breath. Before she knew exactly what all had happened, Snape was frozen with his bare hands around the man's neck. The man seemed unfazed, as Dumbledore looked fuming holding Snape's wand along with his own.  
  
"Miss Granger, if you would be so kind as to let these two gentlemen work out their."  
  
"No," the man said with such a gentle force, that it frightened her. "She shall stay, she has a task yet."  
  
Dumbledore looked pointed at the man. "Kaldrin, this was never."  
  
The man, or Kaldrin as he was apparently now called simply stepped away from Severus's grasp and in a blink of his eyes, Snape was tumbling on the ground.  
  
"Do not question young Albus. She has strings too."  
  
Hermione couldn't have moved if she wanted. So frozen in shock that she jumped when she heard the sobbed "She's dead" from the ground where Snape still sat on the floor.  
  
"Yes, she is, and Miloza will be deconstructed."  
  
Snape flew up in a hurry his face mere inches from Kaldrin, giving him a deathly glare, "than it was for nothing? All of it? You." Kaldrin, had enough, with a wave of his hand, Snape was unconscious and floating in the air in what looked to be a peaceful state.  
  
Hermione finally found her voice at this, "Headmaster, what exactly is going on?"  
  
Albus's eyes looked on the verge of tears, "I'm sorry, Hermione dear, but I have no control here, it is all up to Kaldrin."  
  
She looked at Kaldrin then. He was already looking at her, or through her. She couldn't quite explain the feeling. It was as if he was literally glowing with the light of all the knowledge she had inside of her. It was eerie to say the least. "You have aged more than I had expected." He finally said.  
  
"How did."  
  
"How old are you now? 36? 37?"  
  
"Forty-two."  
  
"Amazing, you don't look a day over 30, but then again, one does not always look their age. I'm almost 900 myself."  
  
"What does my age have to do with anything?"  
  
"Nothing my dear, just an old man's curiosity. And before you ask, I do not peddle with the how's. You will learn within time. I have, however, come to offer a proposition, to replace Miloza, and once again, complete the circle."  
  
For the first time in a long time, Hermione felt true anger well up within her. It was not petty hate that she was consumed with, but a pure determination to make that to which caused pain, simply leave. She stood a little taller, and unleashed a power inside she was taught over the years to cage. With a wave of her wand she released Snape from his state, her eyes never leaving Kaldrin. Snape landed with a soft thud breathing a bit heavily, he looked up to see Hermione stare down Kaldrin.  
  
"Sir, a few days ago, I didn't even believe in the Noxlumi's existence. I barely grasp the nature in which your purpose holds, and despite that, you want me to join you? It appears that you have a great deal of knowledge, though that can simply be gained with years. The one thing that I learned most in my studies before coming to teach here, is that it is not knowledge that makes one great, but wisdom. I have only seen destruction so far sir, and no wisdom. So forgive me for declining your proposal."  
  
******** Sorry for the long delay, real life in a word: BLECK.  
  
NOXLUMI: Chapter 7-- Colleague and Friend?  
  
Hermione had a hard time sleeping that night. The day had definitely turned out differently than she expected, and she certainly has had her share of strange days. It also appeared that even after all the knowledge and experiences she had gained, she still had a lot to learn. Throwing off her blanket, she made her way to her washroom. Splashing water on her face, she regarded her reflection in the mirror. 


End file.
